Tu veneno
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Viñeta][Serie "Para vestirte hoy"-3] "Puedo descontracturar todo tu veneno y hacerlo caracol en el suelo..." — ¡HitsuHina!


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 _Conjunto de viñetas.  
Canción: Para vestirte hoy, Catupecu Machu.  
Pareja: Hitsugaya Toshiro x Momo Hinamori.  
Viñeta número 3._

.

 _Para vestirte hoy_

 **Tu veneno**

.

Momo sentía que iba a explotar. Pero no metafórica o sencillamente. Iba a explotar y manchar con sus lágrimas y terror a todo el mundo, se iba a exponer y a sentirse como mil aturdimientos juntos, a dejar sordos a todos de la conmoción.

" _Hinamori…"_

Tembló copiosamente, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y notando sus ojos atiborrarse de lágrimas. Hipó, gimió despacito y lloró más fuerte, queriendo sonar silenciosa. Enterró la mirada en la ventana de su habitación, en el escuadrón; la oscuridad de la noche estaba tan cerca que casi se veía venir horas de insomnio con un torrente de sueño horrible.

Al salir del futón se vio perdida entre la ropa para dormir, mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba.

Y mucho más atormentada también.

Temblaba horrible, las piernas se movían a traspiés y su corazón parecía querer estallarle en el pecho. Las manos les transpiraban, sus ojos lloraban sin medida o solución. Podía sentir las manos de su tormento abrazándola por atrás para que permaneciera allí; para que dejara de atormentarse y se dejase llevar por la agonía.

Era como si las manos le apretaran los pulmones internamente y la garganta por el exterior. Simplemente huyó de las cuatro paredes que empezaban a encerrarla, al ver que el aire costaba entrar. Había noches donde simplemente no podía contra sus recuerdos, con los temores dolorosos del pasado. _Él_ la había destrozado de formas inimaginables, le dejó quizá una herida más profunda que las físicas, y mucho más problemática.

Aizen había intentado matarla de otra manera, quería que muriera cuando ya no estuviera a su lado. Por eso comenzó a atormentarse por la pérdida al principio, por eso después él se volvió un monstruo horrible que la acosaba, dejándole todo el temor y la incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaría con ella después.

Seguía siendo teniente del quinto escuadrón. Su capitán era Hirako Shinji. Aizen no volvería otra vez.

Hubo salido de los pozos donde estuvo recluida, creyendo que su ex capitán seguía siendo el santo que todos pensaban. Y por eso, aquellas noches donde más se sentía perturbada, lo escuchaba llamándola…

El aire frío de la madrugada le golpeó el cuerpo y la hizo detenerse cuando llegaba al borde de la galería, fuera de las habitaciones. Justo al final del piso y el techo de madera. Se fue sentando lentamente, recargando sus pulmones de aire y animándose por sentir que volvía a respirar y que su mente divagaba un poco.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, hipando y tratando de secarse las lágrimas que seguían queriendo lloverle encima.

Y era entonces cuando un par de manos caían en su cintura y veía una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, en lo que los brazos la rodeaban con calma por detrás, y un mentón se acomodaba en su hombro. Y los brazos la acunaban como si fuera una niña desconsolada, la rodeaban de calor que parecía quemar su alma y al mismo tiempo aplacar todo en su interior.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —susurraba Hitsugaya, meciéndola brevemente y pasando una de sus manos por sus hebras castañas. Y ella sentía que el llanto deseaba mermar y al mismo tiempo los hipidos se agravaban, en señal de que llegaba al final de las lágrimas.

Él siempre parecía molesto o quejumbroso de estar en su compañía mucho tiempo, pero no podía permitir que otra persona tratara de consolarla, además de que Momo no podía terminar de sentirse bien con otro. Era como si algo se apoderara de su corazón alborotado y doloroso, envolviéndolo en calma total.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró.

Y esas eran palabras mágicas, le hacían llorar mientras asentía y se notaba más aliviada que nunca por el dolor, tan alegre de tenerlo que pasaban de ser lágrimas de dolor a ser de un alivio golpeador.

Habían pasado juntos todo el tiempo desde que, finalmente, la anormalidad pareció irse de la Sociedad de Almas. Su confianza avanzó en aquellas instancias a pasos ganadores, hasta volver a lo mismo que fueron y a más.

El primer ataque de ansiedad que pasó con ella resultó en darle un sacudón, un abrazo y una tarde con té en la oficina de Hirako. Después, una visita al cuarto escuadrón de su parte para que le dijeran bien qué le pasaba, ya que Momo se sentía lo suficiente pésima como para decirles a todos lo que realmente la tenía mal. Las siguientes veces los abrazos, y eso simple aliviaba los llantos de amargura y rabia, que mojaban su traje y eran eternos.

Aliviaba los temores. La envolvía en seguridad. Le traía compañía en el insomnio que no la dejaba en paz cuando los ataques llegaban de noche, y había hecho que el muchacho dirigiera sus pasos a la habitación de ella en vez de a la propia. Era una costumbre a esa altura que no iba a cambiar ya nunca más.

Toshiro la apretaba contra su cuerpo cuando dormían, mientras la sentía temblar y él mismo sentía que se desmoronaba. Verla en ese estado debía de ser lo más doloroso y desesperante que podría haberle pasado. Por eso con ternura, con calma, con paciencia. Por eso respirarle en el cuello, cosquillas y sacudidas para despertarla de las pesadillas.

—Está bien, Momo —susurraba, mientras la envolvía con más fuerza por lo fría que la sentía en el exterior, notándola ya sin hipidos y sin sacudidas, ya solo con el reguero de lágrimas de adorno y dejándose hacer por él, blandita y tranquila entre sus brazos, recargada en su pecho—. Va a mejorar más aún.

—Te quiero, Shiro —murmuró, recibiendo en respuesta un beso casto en una de sus húmedas mejillas.

Y mejoraría más, porque él estaba dispuesto a no dejar que se venza solo por alguna situación inferior. Momo era mucho más que eso que se deja pisotear por malas influencias. No seguiría viva en ese momento si fuera de otra forma.

Estaba seguro de que, algún día, podrían despertar en una paz propia.

.

 _Puedo descontracturar todo tu veneno y hacerlo caracol en el suelo.  
No parar de festejar cada fragmento y darme el gusto de que sea nuestro. _

_Despertar en el mar y ser la espuma gris.  
Desnudar la canción, para vestirte hoy._

.

 **..**

 **Viñeta número tres.**

 **Siempre quise escribir algo así de estos dos, disculpen el dolor. (?) Pero es un tema que una puede conocer profundamente y, entonces, descubre que algunos personajes que adora también lo sufren, y es cuando surgen las ideas de que quizá ellos sí puedan llegar a superarlos de formas lindas y no de alguna menos convencional.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho.**

 **Ciao!**

 **.**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._


End file.
